


You can call me Nana

by yukkueri



Series: YuTae Family [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Parents, Child Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Child Lee Jeno, Child Na Jaemin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: He used to be homeschooled, but his parents transfered him to a kindergarten.Jaemin gets bullied (?)YuTae





	You can call me Nana

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is kind of a mess
> 
> anyways this is like a backstory on how Jaemin, Jeno and Haechan become friends!
> 
> hope u like it✌🏻
> 
> follow me on other social medias such as   
instagram: @yukkueri  
twitter: @na_yuppi
> 
> thanks!

"Nana? Are you prepared for tomorrow?"Yuta said, walking inside the room.

Jaemin turned to his father with a small smile. “I-I guess so?”He said, picking up his books and carefully putting them into his bag.  
“Look at the bright side, you’ll make some friends.”Yuta started, stroking Jaemins’ hair.”You’re growing up too fast!”He whined, which made Jaemin giggle.

“Papa!”

“I want my baby back! You’re so grown up now! No one is going to accompany me at home tomorrow..I’ll be all alone.”Yuta finished dramatically, hugging his son closer and fake sobbed.

“Papa! You’re so silly!” Jaemin laughed,leaning onto his touch.

“Your papa has always been silly.”A voice interrupted them, “Dad!”

Taeyong stepped inside, smiling down at the small boy. “Well, how do you feel? It’s your first day tomorrow.” Taeyong hummed. 

Jaemin was going to attend kindergarten near their home. It was a sudden change for him since he was used to being tutored at home with Doyoung and Yuta around him everyday.

When his dad suggested that he should attend kindergarten,Jaemin felt a bit uneasy. He thought his father wanted him to be homeschooled, where he would be safe and comfortable, not go to kindergarten away from his papa. We wasn’t exactly happy about it.

He never had any friends before.. He was always alone and he prefered it that way. He used to have some kids the same age over his house during the visits from his parents’ friends but he never actually tried making friends with them.

He could only let out a sigh

“Don’t worry so much,”He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Yuta,”I know you’re nervous about the sudden change.” He hummed softly,”Everyone does, but trust me. You’ll do just fine.”

“Besides..If anything happens, you can always talk to us.” Taeyong added, patting his back comfortingly.

Jaemin nodded, putting his school supplies away before settling himself under the covers. “I should go to sleep now..Good night, dad. Good night, papa.”

“Good night, Nana.” They both said before kissing him good night.

Jaemin stared as his parents left the room, sighing.

-

“Tae, I’m worried about Nana.” Yuta finally let out. “I mean, I can practically see it in his eyes. He seemed so worried but he didn’t have the courage to tell us.”

Taeyong turned to him with a small smile plastered on his lips. “I understand..” He said, “I know it’s hard for him to get used to new people.”  
“I can’t stop worrying. Who will he talk to? How will he make friends?”Yuta added, spilling out his worries to his husband.

Taeyong took a few steps closer before snaking his arms around Yutas’ slim waist,holding him close, “You know how much he hates it when we worry.” 

Yuta rested his head against Taeyongs’ shoulder, “Well, as they say, kids grow up so fast.” He chuckled. “I can’t imagine him as a grown up man.”

“Well, to you, he’ll always be your baby. No matter how old he is.”Taeyong snorted, earning him a smack from Yuta. “What? I’m only stating the truth.”

“Whatever, Tae.”He mumbled, pulling away. “You should go to bed. Don’t you have work tomorrow?”He crossed his arms.

“I will,”He said, “Only if you go to bed with me.”He winked. Yuta snorted, “In your dreams.” 

“Hey, I made you smile! I think I deserve an award.” He pulled his husband closer, leaning his forehead against Yutas’.

“Yes you do.”

Bingo.

He leaned closer, about to give his husband a kiss before Yuta blocked his lips with his palm. “You deserve some rest as a reward.”

“Yukkuriiiiiiii..”He whined,”God, you’re a bigger baby than Jaemin!”  
“Oh, come onnnnn!!”  
“You have to get up early tomorr-Taeyong!”  
“Oh come on, Yukkuri. You know you can’t resist the charm of Lee Taeyong.”  
“Oh my God- Taeyong! TAEYONG PUT ME DOWN! LEE TAEYONG!”

.  
.  
.

“Good morning dad. Good morning papa” Jaemin greeted, sitting down across Yuta.

Yuta cleared his throat, taking a sip from his coffee. “Good morning, Nana.”He said with a smile,”Did you sleep well?”He said, “Yeah, I did..”Jaemin blinked and stared at his father, “Why do you look so tired? Did you sleep well?”

“Don’t worry, Nana. Your papa slept well.”Taeyong suddenly spoke. “He just had a nightmare last night.”He added, “Isn’t that right, Yukkuri?” He smirked.

Yuta glared at him, “That’s right, Yongie.” he said, voice hinted in sarcasm. “Anyway, we should go now. You don’t want to be late.” He turned to Jaemin with a small smile.

.  
.  
.

“Are you nervous, Nana?”

He looked up at Yuta and nodded, looking down to the ground. Yuta could only hide his worry with a smile.

Jaemin and Yuta slowly approached the building,with Jaemin holding his fathers’ hand tightly “Hey,Yuta!”  
Jaemin turned to the voice calling out to his father, he recognized the man. “SIchengie!” Yuta greeted the other with a smile.   
“It’s true then? Kun told me that you two decided to send Jaemin to kindergarten.”  
“Well, we see that our Nana needs to go out and discover more. You know how children needs freedom of their own right? It’s not good to keep them locked up in the house..They need bigger places to explore.”  
Sicheng snorted, “As if your house isn’t big enough.”He joked, which earned him a playful pinch from his friend.

“Anyways, Nana. Say hello to Uncle Sicheng.”

Jaemin nodded, “H-hello, Uncle Sicheng..I-it’s nice to see you.”He bowed respectfully.

Sicheng could only smile, looking down at him. “It’s nice to see you again, Nana. You’ve grown alot!”

“You really taught him well.”He smiled, “Anyways,why don’t you say hi to Uncle Yuta, Junnie?”

Jaemin recognize the boy hiding behind Sichengs’ legs. They met a few times before but he never talked to the chinese boy. 

Was his name Renji..No, Rensu,,wait no, Renren? Or was it Ranju? It’s probably Ranju.

“Hey, Ranju.”He called out, which made the chinese boy cringe,”My name is Renjun.”He said, slightly annoyed.

“Well, it’s getting late now. I should probably go now. Take care of yourself alright Junnie?”Sicheng said, giving Renjun a peck on his cheek before turning to Yuta and Jaemin, excusing himself.

.  
.  
.

“You’ll be alright by yourself. I know you can do well.”Yuta said in a hushed tone, smiling at his son. Jaemin could only nod. “Be nice to your teacher alright? Don’t cause trouble.”He said before giving him a hug and a kiss before leaving.

.  
.  
.

“M-my name is L-Lee Jaemin…….a-and y-you c-c-can call m-me.. N-Nana..”He stuttered, playing with the hem of his shirt,”P-p-please t-take care o-of me!”He bowed hastily before Taeil pointed him to his seat. 

“Alright, class. Let’s begin.”

.  
.  
.

“I’m impressed, Nana.” Taeil praised, checking Jaemins’ quiz and smiling in awe. “Your previous teacher must be very good at teaching you.”He hummed, “Say, before you decided to attend here, where did you go to?”

“U-Uhm.. I-I never really w-went to school.”He said,”M-my dad wanted me to b-be homescul- homscho- home-”Taeil shooked his head with a smile,”Homeschooled.”

“Y-yeah, that…but papa thinks that I need to explore and interact with people more.” He answered, playing with his pencil.

“Mr.Moon!”A girl behind him screeched, “Doesn’t rich kids always get homeschooled?”

“Oh yeah! My mom said rich people never let their kids attend public schools because they think public schools are not good! Is it true Mr.Moon?”

The classroom began to flood with all kinds of questions, with Taeil trying to calm the kids down. Jaemin sat there, frozen. Luckily, Taeil calmed them down.

“Rich kids are terrible.”a kid snorted, which cause Jaemin to whip his head around.  
“I mean it! They’re so arrogant and snobbish!”The boy continued, “I don’t like them!”

“Hyu-”

“That’s not true!”Jaemin stood up, glaring at the boy. “Nana, don’t mind hi-”  
“Yes it is, and you know very well that’s the truth!”  
”No, it’s not.”He shook his head,”M-my papa always tells me that money and status doesn’t mean anything!”He said,”He told me that money and status doesn’t make you a good person,”He continued, “A good person depends on how they treat others!”Jaemin pointed out,”I-If anyone is arrogant and snobbish here, it’s you!”

“Why you-”

“Wooo! Go, Nana!” a small boy yelled from the back of the class. “You show ‘em!”

The boy scoffed, “Whatever, rich boy.”

.  
.  
.

“It’s recess. You kids can go outside. Be careful! Don’t hurt yourselves.”

Renjun dragged Jaemin to the swingset, “You sit and I’ll push.”  
“A-are you sure this is safe?”  
“No worries, it’s safe and fun.”

Before Jaemin could sit on the swing, someone shoved him harshly. “Listen here, brat pack. I don’t like you.” He spat, “Just because you won everyone over your little speech, doesn’t mean I’m scared of you.”

Jaemin stumbled down, getting up and dusting his clothes. “I’m not trying to s-” He was hit by the other, which resulted in him trying to holf himself together and not cry.

He was terrified.

Everyone was staring at him and whispering. This boy infront of him hates him and trying to assure his dominance in the class by hitting him and kicking him.

Jaemin got up, trembling.

“Hyunjin, leave him alone!”

“Shut up, Jeno. Mind your own business.”

“How about you shut up, you coward? Stop beating him up, he didn’t do anything!”Another boy screeched, rushing towards Jaemin. 

“Butt off, Haechan. You and your brother have nothing to do with him!”He scoffed.”Besides, there's nothing you cowards can do anyways"He said before shoving the boy (Haechan) away. Haechan fell and scraped his knee. His eyes began watering.

"Dont hurt him!!"Jaemin screamed while shoving Hyunjin to the ground as they both fell and started fighting.

“Kids, its- KIDS!!”

.  
.  
.

“I think the Lee boy should apologize to my son. He basically started it.”

Yuta sighed, looking up at Jaehyun who was sitting beside him. The other man gave him a look before shaking his head,”And why should he apologize to your son?”Taeil said, rubbing his temples.

“I mean, he basically started the fight!"She hissed,"You rich people should stoo spoiling your kids! This is why your children are such brats!"

Yuta just shot her a dirty look,then turning to Jaehyun.”Oh my God..”He groaned,”Nana, you should wait outside with your friends. Papa and Uncle Jaehyun has some business to deal with.”

.  
.

“Thanks for helping me out during recess..uhm..”Jaemin said, nervously.  
“My name is Jeno! You can call me, Jeno!”The boy smiled,"and thanks for helping my brother!"  
“Alright then, J-Jeno. Its not a problem..Just helping a fellow classmate out.."he smiled,"I-I’m Jaemin, you can call me-”  
“Nana! I know.. You told us that.”   
Jaemin flushed, “A-AH! I-”

“Jeno! Haechan!”

“Appa!”

“Appa?”Jaemin turned to the voice and widened his eyes, “Mr.Doyoung!”  
“Nana?”  
“Wait you know each other?”Donghyuck sputtered.  
“Well, remember when I said someone offered me a job as a tutor?”Doyoung smiled,”Yeah…?”  
“It was actually Jaemins’ father,”

Jeno and Donghyuck turned to each other and grinned. “You know what that means!”

Jaemin turned to them, slightly terrified. “WE HAVE TO BE BEST FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”Jeno tackled him to the ground, laughing.

.  
.  
.

“Welcome-”Taeyong turned to the door before his voice fell,”-home..? Nana? What happened to you?”

”I made new friends!!”He shrieked, giggling and jumping. “Other than that I got into a fight with someone-”

“WHat-”

“But I made new friends! BEST OF ALL THEY’RE MR.DOYOUNGS’ KIDS!!!!!!”

“Nana, wh-”

“I need to tell Auntie Momoka about this!!!!”He ran upstairs.

Yuta entered the house after Jaemin slam his bedroom door shut, probably already dialing Momokas’ number.

“Yukkuri..Babe, what happened?”

“Don’t ask.” He murmured.After an HOUR trying to debate and calm Hyunjins’ mother down, he finally gave up and sass his way out from the heated conversation. Which resulted in a laughing Jaehyun, and a gaping woman inside Taeils’ small office.

“Really..What happened now?”

Yuta grabbed his husbands’ colar, pulling his close until his breath was ghosting over Taeyongs’ lips. “Don’t. Ask”

Taeyong shivered, resisting the urge to slam his husband to the wall and kiss him until they both are out of breath. 

Before he could do that, Yuta walked away.

“...”

“...”

“.…YUKKURI!”

**Author's Note:**

> well basically Doyoung and Jaehyun are together and Jeno and Haechan are their kids
> 
> meh
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> lots of love
> 
> peace❤


End file.
